Pray For Blood
by Secondhandmasters
Summary: Vamp!Lock for Halloween c: WARNING FOR SMUT! Numerous deaths have been reported and it's up to one D.I Greg Lestrade to get to the bottom of it. Things don't go his way and it takes a bad turn.


Pray For Blood

The bloodshed had not stopped for the past week, every day young Sherlock Holmes found himself escaping the comfort of his mansion to go hunting for a new victim. He felt like none of the blood he drank was pure enough to satisfy his needs, occasionally he was followed by his brother's men so they can keep an eye on him and yank him away from trouble. Both the Holmes brothers were known among their people for being cold and emotionless, they didn't care about the people they had killed day in and day out. They were merely a source of feeding to them and they killed with cold blood which made the vampires themselves fear the Holmes brothers and obey every order from them.

"Sir, Mr. Holmes" Said one of the vampires. Mycroft Holmes lifted his head to look at the man, his eyes cold and lifeless yet somehow they made the man feel like they were piercing through him and he fought the sudden urge to fidget under Mycroft's gaze.

"Yes?"

"Your brother… he… um…" The man cleared his throat; Mycroft narrowed his eyes waiting impatiently for the vampire to continue. "He killed another mortal; the police are all over the place sir. They're going to find us sooner or later"

Mycroft sighed and rolled his eyes. "My troublesome brother… Perhaps I should try to lock him up for a few days till he maintains any form of control over himself" He sank back into the chair he was sitting on and looked up at the ceiling ignoring the presence of the other man in the room.

"Um, yes sir. But I'm terribly sorry to inform you that the police were very close to capturing one of us. There is a new unit put to investigate your brother's murders"

Mycroft looked down without lowering his head. "New unit you say?" The man nodded. "Who is this new unit?"

"A team from some of London's finest policemen, or so I have been informed sir"

"Who's in charge of this unit?"

"Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade I believe, would you like us to get rid of him?" The man smirked and licked his lips.

"How close was this unit to capturing a vampire?"

"Dangerously close"

"I see…" Mycroft stood up and walked to the man. "I shall take care of them; keep an eye on my dear brother would you?" And without waiting for a reply Mycroft had grabbed his umbrella and walked out of the room.

D.I Gregory Lestrade sighed as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, he was kneeling down beside one of the dead bodies and the sight made him feel anxious and sick. His stomach twisted and his nose burned from the stench of death. The body was practically ripped to pieces, blood painting the hard concrete floor. "Can a human actually do that to someone?" Sally Donovan knelt beside her boss. "Horrible!" She shook her head and Lestrade just nodded in agreement.

"Maybe it wasn't a human." Anderson said. "Maybe it was some kind of animal"

"Whatever it is its been killing multiple people and we have to bring that thing down" Greg stood up; his eyes caught sight of a man holding an umbrella above his head, 'Weird' He thought. The man approached the crime scene and lifted the police line before ducking under it. "Oi! This is a crime scene; you can't barge in here without permission"

"Mycroft Holmes" He introduced. "I work for the government and I was sent to keep an eye on this case"

"Well we don't need someone to look after us Mr. Holmes," Lestrade said and waved his hand dismissively. 'You can return from where you came from with a light heart, we got things handled just fine here"

"It's not your position to tell me what or what not to do Detective Inspector after all…" Mycroft smirked. "You're the government's pets. We own you"

Greg growled and clenched his fists but he quickly regained his calmness, he knew how these government pesks played and he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of winning one over his team. "Whatever, just don't interfere with the investigation"

"Oh don't worry my dear inspector; you won't even know I'm there"

"Sir! Sherlock has escaped!"

Mycroft calmly looked over at the man who was now panting and on his knees. "He got away; the police are bound to catch him!"

"I see…" The older Holmes smiled faintly. "Thank you for informing me, you may return to your duties"

"What? That's it sir? You're not sending anyone to retrieve him?"

"I shall see to it myself that Sherlock is returned home safely, don't be bothered with the matter"

Mycroft walked out into the darkness of the night, he could see the beam of lights from the distance and he guessed it was Lestrade's unit searching for Sherlock. A gunshot echoed in the silence and Mycroft could suddenly smell the scent of blood in the air, the smell made him twitch slightly. It was intoxicating, a scent so sweet it just yanked him towards the source.

He walked past a dead body then another and another. He smirked, this must be his brother's doing. Poor mortals should know better than to hunt what clearly exceeds them in power. "Sherlock," He called when he saw the figure of his brother. "Unhand that man" He inhaled and he could clearly smell the pleasing scent of blood. He was holding back the need to lung at his brother and fight him to hand the man over to him but Sherlock obeyed, tossing the man he caught across the ground and he fell in front of Mycroft. "You had drank enough blood for one night don't you think?"

"I'll do as I please Mycroft, until I find the one I'm suppose to feed on all these humans shall suffer"

"But you're quite smarter than that, you know that you can smell them when they are nearby, did any of these seem like the one you're looking for?" Sherlock shook his head and walked past his brother. "Head home… you've caused enough trouble as it is, killing the newly assigned unit on their first day… tsk tsk"

Sherlock snorted before he disappeared into the darkness of the night, leaving Mycroft alone. The older Holmes looked down at the body near his feet; the body twitched indicating that the man was still alive. 'Perfect'

D.I Lestrade looked up trying to see the figure of the man in front of him but he felt his head getting heavy. "Shhhh, it'll be alright now Detective Inspector" Were the last words he heard before his world faded to black.

Once he regained conscious the D.I tried to open his eyes but all he saw was darkness, he tried to struggle but it seemed like he was cuffed and tied in place. "Ah, you're awake" Came a voice from next to Lestrade.

Greg turned his head to the direction of the voice. "I'm going to get you for this you hear me you bastard?!" He yelled and continued to struggle against his chains. "I'll make sure you rot in jail for a good long while then get executed like the animal you are!"

"No need to be so rude Inspector, after all… I did save you from my brother. He was going to kill you if I hadn't stepped in"

"You heartless son of a bitch! How could you kill all those people like that?! I'm going to make sure you're going to suffer hell from now on and until I die!"

"That time might come sooner than you expect"

"Oh so you're going to kill me like you killed my team?! Then go ahead and do it. I'm not afraid of you or-" And before Lestrade could continue he was silenced when a pair of lips were pressed against his, his mouth being forcefully opened and a hot wet tongue wrapped around his own. There was a strange taste filling his mouth now, it tasted like metal but it wasn't. The contact between the two lips broke and Lestrade quickly spat out whatever he just tasted on the floor.

"Did you taste it Inspector? That's the taste of your own blood, and it tastes so good if I do say so myself"

"What the fuck are you?"

Mycroft chuckled bitterly. "I thought it would be obvious by now" Greg swallowed; he could feel the breath of the other man on his neck making his own breathing hitch. He struggled once more once he felt something sharp on his neck and he tried to push away. "Let's make a deal inspector"

"What do you want?"

"I will stop murdering all those innocent people if… you vow to be my property"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Then you're willing to let more lives die simply because you don't want to trade your life for theirs? I thought my deal was a very good one, one that can't be denied" Greg shivered as he felt the man's wet tongue licking his neck and stopping at his pulse point. "Are they not worth your life Inspector?"

"You're nuts! Why do you want me?"

"To feed on your blood of course, if I have you I wouldn't need to hunt and kill people"

"If you feed on me won't I just die?"

"No… not if I stop myself before draining too much blood."

"Won't I turn to… one of you?" The words tasted bitter on Lestrade's tongue, he could feel his stomach flip and he felt like he was ready to throw up.

"No, not unless I wish for you to turn"

"What if I die?"

"You won't because I will tie your life to mine; you live as long as I live"

Lestrade gulped, was he really going to give himself to this… this… Monster? "How can I know that you won't break your promise?"

"I'm a man of my word, you just have to trust me I'm afraid"

Silence took over the room before Lestrade spoke again. "You and all who are with you will stop killing right?"

"I'm afraid I speak for myself and my brother only, but I'm sure I can decrease the amount of people being killed or find another solution"

Lestrade sighed and the silence engulfed the room once more, he had to think about this carefully. Can he really trust this man? What if this was just a lie? He would have sacrificed himself for nothing. But what if he was honest? He would stop millions of people from dying. "O…Okay"

"Okay what?"

"It's a deal"

"I'm afraid you have to be more specific Mr. Lestrade"

"You bastard!"

"Say it so we may seal this deal"

Lestrade growled and began to yank on his chains till he felt exhausted and he surrendered. "I… vow to be yours"

"Good, and I vow to not harm another human being until I am dead, I also vow to keep my brother and the other vampires at bay" Greg sniffed and Mycroft suspected that the man might be crying behind the blind fold. "Hush now," He whispered. "It won't be as bad as you think. You'll be my royal pet" He kissed Lestrade gently and rubbed his chin and Lestrade didn't struggle against the man, he knew he better not. He made a deal.

"I'm not a pet…"

"You know if I wished to make you mine I would without even needing you to make this deal, I was simply being polite and kind which is rare of me so accept it before you regret it, the more you struggle the more miserable you'll make yourself"

Lestrade said nothing in reply, he closed his eyes and waited silently for Mycroft to bite him or something but when the man made no move to do so Greg finally spoke. "Aren't you going to bite me or what?"

"You do know everyone can smell your blood and they'll be greedy to have it"

"And?"

"Let's say that I have to mark you as mine so they know that you're off limits"

"M-Mark?"

"Yes, mark" Mycroft repeated. "Something you humans enjoy very much" Lestrade could hear the sound of shuffling of clothes, his eyes widened behind the blind fold and he began to struggle again.

"No! I don't want to! Get away from me! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU SICK FUCK!"

There was a hand on Lestrade's cheek slowly stroking and the calm voice said. "Shh, I promise I won't hurt you… much. It'll be alright, just relax… and let me pleasure you"

Lestrade felt like he was being hypnotized by the voice, he nodded unconsciously feeling his body shut down and all actions he made of struggling ceased. Was this the Vampire's doing?

"Good, good boy"

Lestrade bit his lower lip as he felt the cold hands travel down his body and remove his clothing slowly as if they had all the time in the world, he wondered how the man looked at him right now. A look of pure lust for sure. But he forced himself into thinking that he didn't care and he just wanted to get things over with.

He could now feel the cold floor under him, he was naked and exposed to the man and he felt embarrassed and ashamed. He tried crossing his legs but the older Holmes didn't allow him. "You should not be afraid to show off a body such as yours; too bad… it's mine now"

Lestrade turned his head to the side even though he couldn't see anything and Mycroft couldn't make eye contact with him due to being blind folded but somehow it made him feel less embarrassed. "Now just relax" Mycroft said before he smashed his lips against Lestrade's again, and Greg guessed that he was trying use the kiss as a distraction for the pain that was about to come so he let himself be taken by the warm kiss and he actually started to kiss back, their tongues meeting and Lestrade could still taste the faint taste of blood on Mycroft's tongue. His eyes shut tightly as he felt the pain start to rise. He began to push away, the pain causing tears to form in his eyes and he chocked back a scream. "Hush…" Mycroft whispered against his lips. "Hush, it'll get better"

Lestrade nodded, the tune in the vampire's voice was so reassuring that he couldn't help but believe every word he said. Mycroft removed the three fingers he had shoved inside of his poor human's arse and instead just inserted one, he slowly began to push it deeper while studying Lestrade's face to make sure there was no sign of pain on his features. Once the D.I didn't make a single sound Mycroft added another finger slowly rubbing the walls and stretching Greg's hole until the yarder began to pant. "Excellent. You're being such a loyal little pet"

Lestrade moaned though he tried to cage the lust filled sounds of pleasure, this man's words should be making him angry not turning him on. He gasped when a third finger was inserted and almost sobbing when the three fingers started moving in and out of him. "Is that good? Hmm? Are you enjoying this? You humans are so filthy" Mycroft said with a smirk. "Lust drives you into doing unholy actions just like it drives us vampires into murder" Just then Mycroft had hit the bundle of nerves inside Lestrade making him yell out loudly. "Ah, I see I've found your pleasure spot" Lestrade shivered and was holding back tears of ecstasy. Mycroft chuckled as he rubbed his finger teasingly over Lestrade's prostate and twisting his finger till the yarder was a wreck under him. "Beg for it my dear, beg and call for me and I will give you what you desire, say Mycroft Holmes"

"M-Mycroft… Holmes"

"Yes my dear Inspector? Go on"

"Please… Just take me and get this over with!"

Lestrade felt the three digits leave his arse but he didn't have time to even whimper before he was filled again. "I may not be as heartless as you think, you may speak if it hurts you" And Mycroft was pushing in slowly making Lestrade's brain shut down and he threw his head back, he felt the familiar wet tongue licking his skin and nipping gently but not piercing his flesh. Soon he was lost in pleasure that he was almost sobbing, the fast pace of the man thrusting inside of him was unbelievable, he was certain he would have trouble walking for days.

"Mycroft…" He moaned and the name started playing on his lips repeatedly like a broken record. But Mycroft was enjoying every second of it.

"My, My. Gregory Lestrade, if only you could see yourself now, moaning, flushed red and begging! So delicious" Mycroft whispered against Lestrade's neck. "Let me have a taste of the forbidden fruit" The vampire bit down on Lestrade's pulse point making the D.I moan in a mix of pain and pleasure as he felt the blood leaving his body, he was feeling lighter and his eyes began to close behind the blind fold. But orgasm had sent him screaming on the top of his lungs, he felt himself being filled and then he was empty as the other man pulled out of him, the fangs left his neck and soon he felt his legs being lifted even higher. "Oh look at the mess we've made my dear Gregory" Mycroft licked the dripping cum that was escaping the abused hole of the D.I and Lestrade was moaning loudly again until he was silenced with a pair of lips. He could taste the mixture of blood and cum so clearly on his tongue. "Such a sinful taste"

Lestrade panted trying to regain his normal breathing and he felt the blind fold being undone, his brown eyes met the blue cold ones of Mycroft Holmes and the vampire smiled gently at him. "We will get you cleaned up and then I shall bring you something to eat, you may rest after that"

After taking a shower and eating a decent meal (better than the ones he can afford) Lestrade was led to a giant bedroom. "This will be mine and yours room, you may explore as you want but don't leave without being escorted by me, I don't want the other vampires to harm you. I'm sorry but I have some matters to attend to, I will return shortly, you may sleep if you want to."

Lestrade nodded and then Mycroft vanished. He looked around the room, this felt like living in Buckingham Palace, a room with so much luxury painted in red, painting over the wall, a giant bed in the middle of the room and a bathroom in the corner. This was all his now, well… his and Mycroft's. He stood in front of the mirror and sighed as he ran two fingers over the burning red bite mark on his neck. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, it actually felt nice. He walked over to the bed and kicked off the slippers that Mycroft had given him then lied down in bed. It took about 5 minutes for him to fall asleep; however he was a light sleeper (Because it was one of the things that kept you safe as a cop) and woke again when he heard the door open.

"Pardon, I didn't mean to wake you up." Lestrade didn't reply, he only curled up and hugged himself. "Very well, have it your way" He couldn't believe the cold tune in Mycroft's voice. He wanted to get out of here as nice as this place is (Not counting the vampires of course) He didn't want to be treated as a slave. "Now I understand you have your life and your job Inspector, you may come and go as you wish but tell no one of this place or I swear to you the numbers of people dying will increase before you can even blink. This, all of this must be a secret between you and I only. Understood?"

"Yeah…" Lestrade whispered and refused to turn and meet Mycroft's eyes.

"Good," There was silence after that until Mycroft exited the bathroom thirty minutes later and slipped under the sheets next to Lestrade. "Have a good night Gregory"

"You don't even sleep do you?"

"No, but I will watch over you all night so you don't have to be afraid. You're safe with me"

Lestrade couldn't help but smile at that. "Freak" He said.

"Yes, but unfortunately for you, you're stuck with me" Mycroft wrapped his arms around Lestrade and pulled him close. "Now rest detective Inspector, I do believe you have work to attend to early in the morning"

"Yeah, yeah I do"

"Unless… you wish to take the day off and I can show you around the mansion, if you stay with either I or Anthea or even my brother you shall be fine, though I wouldn't trust my brother to look after you, I fear he might lose control and try to harm you"

"Sounds like a bad idea"

"Indeed, good night Gregory"

"You know what? I'm kind of not sleepy anymore"

Mycroft sighed and placed a kiss to the back of Lestrade's head before covering the brown puppy eyes with his hand. "Sleep" He whispered. "You must be tired; it's been such a long day, sleep. I wish to see you tomorrow in full shape my dear Inspector" Lestrade closed his eyes, he never knew how Mycroft did that, he spoke some words and like a spell it charmed Lestrade into obeying, and just like that he fell into a deep sleep. Despite Mycroft Holmes being a heartless bastard sometimes the vampire did show some emotion and concern. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as Lestrade thought.

END


End file.
